


I Know But...

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Episode: s01e19 There But for the Grace of God, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know But...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: S01E19 There But For the Grace of God   
> A/N: This is the result of a prompt given to me by sams_ceara.

She had seen other versions of herself before… but never a pregnant one. Sam didn’t know who was more surprised – the pregnant woman in front of her, or her.

“You can’t be here!” the pregnant woman exclaimed.

“I know. But I don’t know how I got here?” Sam looked around the room – it looked like her lab, but there was no sign of a quantum mirror.

What do you mean you don’t know how you got here?”

“I mean I don’t know.”

“Well, you have leave! If you don’t–”

“Entropic cascade failure,” Sam said, cutting off the other woman. She looked away from the pregnant woman – unable to concentrate looking at such a strange version of herself. She chewed her lower lip for a moment as she thought. Well, an alternate reality was an alternate reality. She may not know how she got there, but she should still be able to get home. She looked at the other woman. “Have you been to P3X-233?”

Blue eyes blinked in surprised. “Why would I have been? I’m the head of the IT department, not an SG team member.”

She checked the woman’s left hand… yep – and married. Of all the alternate versions she’s seen of herself, this one was the least like her. “Right,” she sighed. Okay, do you know if your SG-1, or another team, found the quantum mirror on 233? Did they bring it back? Is it at Area 51?”

“Oh! That thing!” the other woman said, finally catching on.

Maybe it was the hormones making this version a little slow on the uptake.

“Yeah, they found it. Let me call Jack to see what they did with it.” The woman waddled over to her desk and sat down heavily in the expensive executive chair.

“O’Neill… is that who…” Sam just made a gesture towards the woman’s swollen belly.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“Uh… the ring on your finger.”

The pregnant woman burst out laughing. “You and I must be even more different than I thought! Of course it wasn’t Jack. I’m married to Dr Janet Fraiser. It’s her baby,” she added as she ran a hand over her belly.

Sam felt a sense of relief. Finally something they had in common – the both loved Janet.

~~~

Less than an hour later, Sam was standing in front of this reality’s quantum mirror. It took some time to brush the layers of accumulated dust off and fiddle with the control to find the right reality, her reality. Finally, having dialed in the right one – or what she was reasonable sure was the right one – she turned to the pregnant version of herself.

“Thanks for all your help, Sam.”

“You’re welcome. And say hi from me to your Janet.”

Sam smiled. “I will. Take care.”

They hugged.

Sam reached out–

~~~

Sam jerked awake with a yell.

“Sam? Are you okay? What’s wrong?” Janet asked gently.

“I just had a bad dream.”

“Tell me about it,” the doctor said as she pulled Sam into her arms.

“I dreamed I was in an alternate reality, and…”

“And what, Sam?” Janet asked as she felt the blonde shudder.

“I… I mean the alternate me, was so different.”

“How so?”

“She was a civilian, wasn’t an astrophysicist, was head of the IT department, was married – to you by the way – had never been through the gate, wore glasses, was pregnant and a brunette!” Sam shuddered again.

“Shhh, it’s okay, Sam. It was just a dream.”

“I know, but… _brunette?!”_

FIN


End file.
